


Come Back When You Can

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Series: Timshel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Timshel.  Title and Lyrics from Barcelona, "Come Back When You Can."  </p>
<p>Dean's POV.  Dean's turn at the Reader's hospital bedside.  UnBeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back When You Can

I’ve been led on  
To think that we’ve been  
Trying for too long.  
Every time we drift  
We’re forcing what is wrong.  
At last that voice is gone. 

“When you left- I thought- We searched for you for months. Dammit Y/N! I thought you were dead! Then we run into you on a hunt and now- now.”

Please take your time.  
But, you’ve got to know that  
I am taking sight.  
Oh, you look good  
With your patient face and wandering eye  
Don’t hold this war inside.

“This isn’t how this is supposed to be. I feel like I have missed so much already. How could you keep her from me? Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to keep running?”

Come back when you can.  
Let go, you’ll understand  
You’ve done nothing at all  
To make me love you less.  
So come back when you can.

“Running into you in that diner- Y/N/N, you’ve never looked more beautiful. I should have said that first. I’m sorry I lost my temper. I just- I won’t force anything on you, but I won’t let you go either. I won’t let you run again. I can’t.”

You left your home  
You’re so far from  
Everything you know.  
Your dream is crashing down  
And out your door.  
Wake up and dream once more

“We both know I can’t give you the apple pie life that you both deserve. But I can’t lose you either. I am here now. Sammy’s here. We aren’t going anywhere without the two of you.”

Come back when you can.  
Let go you’ll understand.  
You’ve done nothing at all to make me love you less  
So, come back when you can.

“We can be a family again. We will find a way. Oh Y/N- I want this. You don’t know how bad I want this. That little girl, my little girl- Please. I need her in my life. I need both of you.”

Come back, I’ll help you stand.  
Let go and hold my hand.  
If all you wanted was me,  
I’d give you nothing less.  
So, come back when you can.

“I love you so much, Y/N. I’ve never stopped. You need to know that. Please wake up. Our daughter needs her mother. I can’t raise her alone. Please don’t make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
